moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Weapons
Gold Weapons Gold Weapons are a new feature added in MooMoo.io in the version 0.82 and do 10% more damage after the version 0.83. They are incredibly hard to get, but they cover your weapon with gold. Every gold weapon shown here, has been shown by Sidney de Vries, the creator of MooMoo.io, weather officially, or in the MooMoo.io Game Files. Gold weapons will be rewarded to the player if they get 4,500 resources while holding the weapon/tool. In version 0.84 the 10% increased damage rounds normally in stead of down, for those that are not a multiple of 10. In version 0.891, their requirement was reduced from 10,000 to 4,500 resources. How to get any Gold Weapons/Items You must obtain A Total Of 4,500 Resources (You don't have to currently have 4,500 resources, eg you could have eaten 2k food then you farmed 2.5k food and got gold weapon) while you have tool in your hand. Score you get from killing players doesn't count, but wood, food (from any source), and gold from goldmine does. Turret and spike mob kills counts towards gold tool, as long as you have it in your hand when the mob dies. This can be used to gain a golden shovel or shield. The Plague Mask's Poison killing an animal counts towards gold tool too, but its pretty hard to switch in last moment to get Shield in that way, so it is recommended to pit trap and spike/turret animals. By using the Plague Mask, it might also be one of the only ways of getting the golden hat when it is released in the game. The resources that count toward getting gold weapons are as follows: All Mined Resources, Food from killing animals, and resources from destroying structures. The ones that don't count are: Gold from killing players, and Gold from killing animals. Golden Tool Hammer The Golden Tool Hammer is golden version of Tool Hammer but with wider end. Along with the Sword, Great Hammer and Katana, it is the second hardest weapon to get the gold variant with, the first being the Shield. Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Short Sword The Golden Short Sword is the normal Sword but with a Gold blade. It is the 5th hardest weapon to get the gold variant with. Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Katana The Golden Katana is the melee weapon that does the most damage. It is one of the hardest weapons to get because you can only gather one resource at a time. (Except if you are using the miner's helmet which allows you to obtain one gold for every resource gathered. It counts toward your golden weapon.) A strategy is to get a Great Hammer and a speed hat. Have the hammer in your hand when chasing sombody and hit them with your Katana when you are in range. Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Hand Axe The Golden Hand Axe is the second easiest weapon the get a Gold variant with. It Receives 2 resources on each hit and it helps when you're trying to get the 4,500 resources by a lot. It is preferable to upgrade to the Great Axe when faced with the choice, if you are aiming to achieve a golden tool. Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Great Axe The Golden Great Axe is the easiest golden weapon to get because it gathers four resources per swing. Making it considerably faster to gather 4,500 resources. Note that gold from windmills and gold from killing animals does not count toward the tool. The food gathered from the animal does! It shows you have a Golden Great Axe when you look at the actual player but, it doesn't show you got a Golden Great Axe when you look in your inventory. It still looks like a regular Great Axe. (This applies for all golden weapons/tools) DaRollinDonut Player took this picture. InFeRnO X ( Lolztube ) managed to squeeze this pic in. Golden Great Hammer The Golden Great Hammer is the golden variant of Great Hammer. It is the 3rd easiest weapon to get the gold variant with because you can continuesly placing down any structure (except for stone mines) and breaking them. They count for the 4,500 resources! Godlike Player took this picture. Golden Crossbow The Golden Crossbow is the golden variant of The Crossbow. Only way to get it is to kill cows, pigs, bulls, bullys, and wolves since that's only way to get resources with a bow, making it the 4th hardest golden weapon to get. RaivisM Player took this picture. Golden Bow The Golden Bow is the golden variant of Bow. Only way to get it is to kill 100 cows or 50 bulls or 25 black bulls since that amout of mobs will gives 4.5k food and thats only way to get resorces with a bow, making it the 3rd hardest to get. RaivisM Player took this picture. Golden/Invisible Musket Unfortunately if you do grind for 4.5k food with musket at end you will end up with an invisible musket since gold texture doesn't exist yet in v0.891. It is the 6th easiest golden weapon in the game. RaivisM Player took this picture. Golden Shield The Golden Shield is the Hardest to get you need to get 4.5k resources while you have it in hand and there's only three ways to do that one is using poison helmet and switching in last moment to shield so poison kills the animal while you have shield in hand, the other way is to use turrets or spikes. RaivisM Player took this picture. Golden Spear : Currently Unreleased In The Game. ITS_N1GH7OWL Took This Picture! Golden Bat Currently Unreleased In The Game. ITS_N1GH7OWL Took This Picture! Gold Weapons/Items Chart Category:Weapons Category:Gold Weapons